


Morals

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Courser, F/M, courser falls for Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Institute Courser named J8-46 was sent to collect an escaped synth that was in Diamond City. While looking for said synth she notices Nick Valentine. A synth who hasn't been taken to the Institute. She spends extra time on her assignment hoping to bring back more than one synth but she learns a lot more than that in her stay in Diamond City...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Synth

I never questioned my undying loyalty the Institute. They made me. I had not right to question them. They were my mother and my father. They gave me a purpose. To hunt down Synths that dared to runaway from their parents. I have done this for two years. Leaving my home and bringing my brothers and sisters back. 

I never questioned it for a second. 

Until my assignment to bring back H2-14. 

It was a the same as usual. A synth had escaped and with the help of the Railroad had wiped its memories and integrated itself into society. Her name was now Jacqueline. She was a cleaner for the hairdressers in Diamond City. 

I had a flawless plan lined up. I would wait at the noodle bar across from the hairdressers and when the shop closed I would follow Jacqueline home. I would make sure I am not seen then I would break into her house grab her and take her back to the Institute. 

However when I was about to get up and stalk her a new person came into town. A synth. A gen 2 synth. His voice was clear unlike the gen 2's back at the Institute. He had parts missing and wore some sort of detective get up.

 

Everyone reacted as if it was normal. I was shocked to say the least. One, how he was easily accepted for who he was in the most paranoid town in the commonwealth and two how come the Institute had not came for him. I smirked. Maybe I could bring back more than one synth on this mission. 

 

That's what I thought would happen. 

What really happened was something different entirely. 


	2. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J8-46 decides to go undercover to learn more about the synth Nick Valentine.

I decided the best way to understand this Synth was to go undercover. I had done it only once before and that was for a few days. It was because the escaped synth in question was the head of a raider gang. I changed how I looked. I visited a facial reconstruction surgeon. He changed my skin tone from a tanned colour to a very pale colour. My eyes were once brown and were now a light blue. My hair once long and red was shoulder length and blonde. I had a few freckles added to my face and my scars had been removed. On my face at least. I still held one across my chest. It was from my first escaped synth.

I almost didn't recognise myself. I looked like an innocent human person. For a moment, I found myself wanting to believe I was human but I brushed it off. I am a synth sworn to protect the Institute, nothing more.

I then killed the surgeon with a bullet to the face. I couldn't have someone who knew my true face. I then visited a clothing store and used the money the Institute had given me to purchase some normal clothes. I changed and wore a long green dress. It buttoned at the front with yellow buttons. I knew how I would do it. 

I would pose as an innocent girl who was new to town and needed help being shown around. I would use my high level of charisma to lure him in. Then when he felt safe I would take him and Jacqueline to the Institute. 

I entered Diamond City and readied a sweet smile. I held a basket in the crook of my arm full of ripe Tato's and corn. I would pose as a farmer's daughter who was coming to sell vegetables and try and get enough money to help my poor sick father. 

I walked down the stairs and analysed my surroundings. I needed to distance myself from the locals as much as possible otherwise, they would suspect me when he went missing. I put some sunglasses on to hide my eyes as I sold some fruit to people. It would make it easier for him to believe me if he saw me selling to people.

It began to turn to dusk and I decided it was time. While I was selling I asked general questions and when selling to this paranoid woman she informed me that she felt unsafe with that synth Nick Valentine walking around. I played dumb and found out more. He was a detective and ran an agency in town. 

As it began to get dark I walked over to the agency and prepared myself. I knocked on the door and waited. My heart felt like it was burning slightly. I felt this sometimes. I think it's the emotion humans refer to as nerves. I ignore it. I have had it every single time I have confronted a target.

The door opened and there he was. 

 

The synth in a detective hat and coat. I gave him a large smile. "Hello, I-I was wondering if you wanted any vegetables... I have been trying to sell them around.." I said sweetly. I add a stutter to add to my cuteness.

"Well, I would like to but as you see I can't..." He said. 

I sighed "Please, Even if you don't eat it, you can give it to someone else, I really need the cash" I pleaded. I tried to sound as desperate as I could.

He seemed interested in my cause. "What do you need it for?" He asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"My father, He's a farmer you see and one night he started getting sick, I think it's radiation poising but I'm not sure and doctors are awfully expensive..." I answered. 

He sighed. I hoped he felt the emotion of guilt because that would really help me. "Fine, I'll buy some for my assistant," He said. 

"Come in while I get my money," He said and went into his house. I stepped inside. This was my goal for today. To get into his house and plant a bug in it. He went over by the set of drawers to grab his caps and I subtly planted a bug under his desk. He came over to me and I handed him three tato's and he paid me for them. 

I left there pretty happy with myself but the burning feeling in my chest felt worse. I passed it off but looking back on it I think I felt guilty.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling burning in her heart gets even worse as she manipulates Nick more.

After meeting Nick for the first time, I could never get rid of the burning feeling in my chest. It annoyed me and made me distracted slightly. After a quick sleep in the Dugout Inn, I sat in the bar nursing a drink which usually helped get rid of the burning feeling. To my surprise, Nick had come in. I watched him slyly as he came and talked to the bartender Vadim Bobrov. They spoke about Scarlett who had gone missing a few days ago. Vadim seemed worried. He must have cared for her a lot to see the worry in his eyes. If I stared at his eyes too long I was scared I would see how deep the worry went. 

I watched as he described the events. "Well, She was here on Monday but left in a hurry after this guy came in and said there was an issue with her father and that he was ill" He explained. He then went further saying her father was in a settlement quite far from here. Nick asked the obvious questions such as Are you sure she isn't just taking some time to look after her father? Vadim replied that she said she would send a letter as soon as she got there. A letter he hasn't received.

Nick then asked what the man looked like. The description shook me to my core. He was male, dark skin, his eyes were covered by silver sunglasses, his hair was short and black and had been shaved at the sides. His voice was very monotone devoid of emotion. I ended up spitting out my drink and coughing. I felt a new more prominent burning feeling in my chest. It was X6-88. The man scared me. 

An Institute Courser, One of the very best. 

This girl was not a synth I knew that. This was a warning to me. I had to go meet him. He had done this one before when I took too long on a mission and failed to inform the Institute. He had come because I had been here too long for such an easy project. I forget to tell the Institute of my new project. He had taken the girl because he knew how much I hated collateral damage. 

"Everything okay there?" Nick asked me. I realised I needed to go find X6-88 but I wasn't the best at finding people. I would have to use Nick he was a detective. I quickly made up a story in my head to keep myself undercover.

"I know the man you're describing! He is a raider I think, he attacked our farm once and killed one of the farmers, he works alone... He is a frightening man" I rambled. I coughed again my throat was sore from the coughing. 

Nick was surprised to say the least and I detected a hint of suspicion as well. Vadim was completely convinced. "Any idea where he may be?" Vadim asked in a pleading voice.

I shook my head "None sorry but Nick... I need to come with you to find him, He needs to be reminded of the pain he has caused" I said bitterly. I was acting quite well. I tried to make my body language look angry. 

"I don't want anyone getting hurt" Nick warned.

I chuckled "Believe me this farm girl has had more than her fair share of fights," I said. I almost got carried away. I had been thousands of fights. 

"If you think you're up for it," He said. 

I smiled at him. Maybe the arrival of X6-88 was a good thing. It made it so I would have to speak with Valentine. However, the burning feeling in my chest got worse. I had told him a lot of lies and it hurt more than it ever did when I lied to other people this confused me at the time but now I know why. It was because I was starting to care about this synth. I was started to care about Nick Valentine. 


End file.
